


protective

by AtLoLevad



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon finds out, gendry wants to be legit, jon's not as dumb as people think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: jon takes up the mantle of protective big brother and finds gendry in the forge





	protective

Jon is tired. So very tired. He's filthy - blood and ash cover him from head to toe. He's sore - his head aches, a rib or two are sprained, cracked, or broken. He can barely stand.

But it's over.

The Night King is no longer a threat and his little sister - Arya Underfoot - was the one to do him in.

Jon can't say he expected this outcome, but he's glad that it's over and that Arya's alive and the pack survives.

They spend the next few days burning and mourning the dead. Daenerys is stoic, but Jon can hear the hitch in her voice when she eulogizes Ser Jorah. The same is true with Sansa - her expressions are controlled, but unshed tears sparkle in her eyes as she recounts the way Theon saved her from Ramsey Bolton.

They're very much alike - his sister and his Queen. Wolf and dragon.

Jon wonders if they'll ever get along.

He searches the crowd for Arya, expecting her to be lurking about somewhere - maybe with Ser Brienne or trading barbs with the Hound. His eyes light on both knights without finding his sister. His mouth twitches in concern, ready to send someone, anyone, to go looking for her, when he catches sight of her dark hair. He exhales in relief. And then does a double-take when he recognizes who she's standing with.

Gendry Waters, bastard blacksmith son of Robert Baratheon.

Jon doesn't recall them ever meeting. But then, in the post-battle chaos, maybe he does remember seeing Arya and Gendry together, the latter touching the gash on Arya's forehead with an unreadable look on his face. But then, Jon was so dazed after the battle, he can't be entirely sure that what he saw was true.

Now, though. Now, Gendry's leaning down, whispering something in Arya's ear. Jon watches as his sister's eyes light up, sparkling. It's an expression of mischief that Jon hasn't seen on Arya's face in near ten years. He wonders what Gendry's said to her. Wonders how and when they became close. Jon watches ever still as Arya's hand comes up to smack Gendry's chest, sees her say something - "stupid" he thinks she calls him.

Jon frowns.

It's odd. The closeness they seem to have.

Fierce wolfish protectiveness churns in his gut.

But there's nothing to do now - not when the dead must be mourned, when Winterfell must be rebuilt, when Cersei needs be dealt with.

And besides, Gendry and Arya have stepped apart, so there mustn't be anything beyond casual conversation happening.

* * *

A moon turns and Jon's forgotten all about Arya and Gendry's strange behaviour at the funeral pyre. He's been focused on Daenerys - increasingly withdrawn from him. He's been focused on Winterfell, on Sansa, on keeping it all together as his father would have done.

Until.

Until Daenerys calls him to her chambers.

"Dany," he greets her informally, conflicted about his feelings and his relation. But still, Gods help him, in love with her.

"Jon," she sighs his name. It's not an affectionate sigh, nor an angry one. But it is wary and tense and cautious. "I have just had a visit with Gendry Waters, the blacksmith."

"Oh?" It's all Jon can do to keep his face passive.

"Yes," Daenerys snaps. "He came to me with a request. A request for legitimacy. He wishes to be Lord *Baratheon* of Storm's End." The Queen's tone is nasty, derision raining every word.

Jon opens his mouth, but sees the angry fire flash in Dany's purple eyes and widely closes it again.

"He claims to be the Usurper's bastard son," she continues. "Says you will vouch for the truth of that matter."

Jon inclines his head. "That ai can say is true. As far as I know. They say that he's the spitting image of Robert when they were of an age. Lord Tyrion or Ser Jaime may be better able to make that comparison, for I only ever met the King when he was old and fat."

Dany waves away his comment with a sharp hand. "He claims to not want the throne. How am I to trust that?"

"He doesn't," Jon says immediately, confidently. He's thinking about his own desires, back when he thought himself to be Ned Stark's bastard. He's thinking about Gendry's interactions with Arya. Off of Daenerys' look of disbelief, Jon repeats himself emphatically. "He doesn't, Dany. I know he doesn't. He wants a name, something to give to a lady wife."

If that lady wife is to be Arya, Jon needs to have a few words with Gendry.

"If you will vouch for him," Dany says slowly, an angry pinch between her eyes, "bring him to me and I will see to his request."

She dismisses him without another word and Jon frowns. It is clear that they also have issues to work through.

* * *

He finds Gendry in the forge.

"I've vouched for you," he says loudly, getting Gendry's attention.

"My Lord?" Gendry asks, confused. He sets down the sword he was working on.

Jon narrows his eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, Gendry. I've talked to Daenerys. You wish to take the Baratheon name."

"Not for a claim to the throne," Gendry says quickly. "I only want - " he cuts himself off, remembering who he's speaking to.

"I do know some things," Jon says, a wry smile curving across his lips as if he's remembering a joke told long ago.

"My Lord," Gendry begins again, but is cut off by Jon.

"Jon," he says. "We are friends, Gendry. Or I thought we were. If you ask for legitimisation for the reason I think you do, we may be more than that one day soon."

Gendry's ears go red. Jon smirks.

"I want to give her more than what a bastard smith can offer," he says lowly.

"She's my sister," Jon replies. His hand goes to rest on the hilt of his sword. Gendry's eyes track the motion. "If you hurt her..."

Gendry surprises Jon by letting out a snorted laugh. "Y'know, you're not the first to threaten me. Clegane threatened my balls. Even your own Lady sister, pinned me with a stare that I will see in my nightmares."

Jon laughs aloud - he too has been on the receiving end of one of Sansa's glares. They're so much like Lady Catelyn. Terrifying and regal, all at once.

"Seems everyone's forgotten than Arya killed the bloody Night King," Gendry continues. "Is no one concerned for my safety."

"No," Jon laughs. "We protect our own in the North."

Gendry rolls his eyes. Bloody Northerners.

"Go on," Jon claps Gendry on the shoulder. "The Queen requests your presence."

"She's giving me a name?" Gendry raises an eyebrow. His previous conversation with the Dragon Queen had been less than pleasant.

"Aye," Jon replies. His face goes serious then. "Treat her well, Gendry. Arya's the fiercest wolf of the pack, but she's still my little sister. I'd sooner see you dead than her hurt."

"As would I," Gendry replies, just as serious. "As would I."

**Author's Note:**

> two in one day! i amaze even myself lol. this is another one from a tumblr prompt that I wanted to get written and posted before the episode blows everything up and makes all of these post-battle/everyone finds out fics AU!
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
